Feelings Without Words
by Dragonblade146
Summary: On indefinite hiatus... Someone told me I can't write, and I believe them. Gohan died in an AU where he fought and killed Super Buu... Greiving Videl leaves Kami's Lookout and all her friends to remember the times she had with him. First FanFic! R&R!


A/N: I do NOT own Dragonball Z

Videl sat at the edge of Kami's Lookout. Her short hair, and baggy T-shirt, blew in the wind as it swirled around. She had her feet off the edge as she had looked down on the Earth. Most of the Z fighters had returned after Gohan killed Super Buu. She thought back though, fighting the tears coming to her eyes, to what happened this morning.

**Flashback**

Videl, Bulma, and Chi-Chi waited patiently as they stared off into the sky. Dende had informed them that Buu was killed and the Z fighters were returning. Videl's heart almost skipped when she heard this. She couldn't wait to see Gohan again. 'Wait. What am I thinking? He can't love me…' However, she couldn't stop thinking about him.

As the Z fighters landed she missed Goku's face. It seemed to be in pain from a great loss. He looked at Chi-Chi before she realized what happened and fell to the ground sobbing. Then it hit Videl. Gohan was missing. Tears were coming to her eyes. It couldn't be the end for him? Not now? Videl refused to believe it and ran to the edge of Kami's Lookout and scanned for his ki.

**End Flashback**

She was still searching for his ki, even after 2 hours had gone by and it was mid-noon. She knew that if he was out there, she could find him. She could sense his ki, from halfway across the world! He had taught this to her right after flying lessons and she engraved his energy signature right into her head.

Goku, Vegeta, and Chi-Chi all exchanged glances to each other. Who was going to tell her that he was dead? Vegeta and Chi-Chi both looked at Goku, who let out a heavy sigh. Walking over to Videl he set his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Videl… He is gone. He gave his life to stop Buu from regenerating…" Goku spoke to her, his voice cracked with emotion.

Her tears started to flow freely down her face when she realized the evitable.

"NOOO! GOHAN!!!" She screamed as she flew off Kami's Lookout.

"Chase after her Goku!" Chi-Chi yelled. Goku just shook his head.

"No. She needs some time alone…" Chi-Chi sighed and nodded. He was right, she knew how much she loved him.

Videl flew and flew until it was almost night time. When she stopped to regain her composure she gathered in her surroundings. She realized she was above the clearing where Gohan taught her how to fly. Landing down on the ground, she sat and put her face in her hands, as she began to cry uncontrollably.

'Gohan… Why did you leave me? She continued to cry harder, thinking about her memories with him. 'Why? I didn't even get the chance to tell him… I loved him…'

**Meanwhile on Kami's Lookout**

Everyone was inside mourning the passing of a dear friend when Goku Vegeta and Piccolo, all sensed a huge explosion of ki right outside on the deck of Kami's Lookout.

All 3 of them were first on scene trying to scan for whose energy it was. None of them could, as the ki, seemed to be flocculating so much from being low to high. Getting ready for the worst, all of them assumed a defensive posture as the smoke started to clear.

As the dust settled a figure came into view. It was a human form. Piccolo was the first to sense the ki, and he let his guard down.

"Can it really be?" He smiled lightly as he recognized the ki.

"GOHAN!" Goku ran and gave his son a bone-crushing hug.

"Dad… can't… breathe…!" Gohan was slowly turning purple.

"Oh I'm sorry…" Goku let go of his son, but still smiled that goofy Son smile.

"Its good to have you back son…"

"Yeah. Welcome back kid." Piccolo gave Gohan a rare smile.

Vegeta still had a scowl on his face before asking, "HOW?!"

Gohan smiled at Vegeta.

"Good to see you too Vegeta. Well, when I died, King Yenmma sent me to Supreme Kai's planet, and there Old Kai gave his life for me, when well… I told him about..." Gohan looked down at his feet blushing. "Well… About Videl…"

Goku gave Gohan a stern look.

"You should go see her. She is very upset…"

"She is? Well I'll go find her then…"

Gohan immediately took off, searching for her ki.

A/N: Wow! Finished the first chapter of a 2 chapter story! And my first fan-fiction!! Alright R&R and I will try to get up the next chapter tomorrow. Warning: It may get a little spicy.


End file.
